


And I Thank My Lucky Stars that You Are Who You Are

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Smiling and curious?  No doubt you look beautiful."





	And I Thank My Lucky Stars that You Are Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I decided to revive this series as it is an entire segment of the life of CJ and Leo for me to tap into. Stories will not be linear but I hope they are enjoyed. Tnis is for all the people who write to me to tell me they love the McGarrys. The title comes from the James Taylor song, Your Smiling Face.  


* * *

“Special delivery Mrs. McGarry.”

Two interns walked into her office on a partly cloudy September afternoon. They were carrying six dozen roses in a variety of colors. CJ smiled as she watched the display. Bill was right behind them, inspecting every vase. Yet another intern carrying two packages followed him.

“Someone definitely loves you ma'am.” She said, placing the gifts on CJ’s desk.

“I’ll say. Is there a card Bill?”

“The flowers are fine ma'am.” He handed her the small card.

“Thank you. Have someone bring me another vase please.”

He nodded, walking out of the room. CJ leaned back in the chair as she looked at the note. ‘Hope I didn’t go overboard, but I know you love roses. Meet me at Jean-Georges, tonight at 6:30 for more surprises. Love you, L.’ 

“Wow, this is insane.” Nora came into the office with the vase.

CJ took it, collecting two roses from each dozen and creating a mixed set. Red, pink, peach, white, yellow, and some strange hybrid purple…CJ thought they were her new favorite. The mixed vase went on her desk.

“They're from Leo.” She said.

“Did you two have a big fight?”

“We don’t fight anymore…OK, we don’t usually fight anymore. He just sent me flowers.” She held up the packages. “And apparently gifts.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense. Open them.”

CJ took the smaller one first and tore the paper off. She was not surprised to find a jewelry box, but smiled when she saw the sapphire earrings and matching tennis bracelet.

“Oh they are beautiful.” Nora said.

“They would be a good match for your blue cashmere sweater I was looking for a reason to borrow.” CJ replied.

“Mmm hmm. What else do you have?”

CJ opened the bigger package and gasped. Nora came around the desk and looked at CJ’s face on the cover of a book.

“You did a coffee table book?” the brunette asked.

“No.” CJ mumbled, just staring. It was called CJ McGarry: In Pictures. She opened it and read the inscription. ‘Our life together, in pictures. Made especially for you. L’ CJ felt the tears in her eyes but she held them back. Sure enough, it was a coffee table book of pictures of her, Leo, and the people they were closest to. The first one was the Indonesian State Dinner, the one that showed up in People, of her and Leo dancing. It was the night of their first date…the beginning of the ride.

“That is so sweet.” Nora said. “That must have been a project.”

“Yeah.” CJ could hardly form words as she leafed through the pages of her life. The first picture of her and Timothy. CJ, in a bevy of dresses the night of Santos Inauguration. CJ and Nora taking a nap on Air Force One. “I need to call him.”

“OK. Well we’re going to have Friday pizza and wings in the conference room. Twenty minutes.”

“Got it.”

Nora left, closing the door behind her. CJ picked up her office phone and dialed.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” She breathed.

“Hey baby. How’s your day?”

“Don’t you play coy with me. I got the flowers and the gifts Leo. You didn’t have to…they're wonderful.”

“I was just sitting here thinking; thinking about how much I love you.”

“This book is not something you could have thrown together in a week or so. This is professional.”

“I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but when David called and said it was done I thought now was a good time. We’ll look at it together soon.” He said.

“Sounds good. So dinner, and then…”

“More surprises Mrs. McGarry. The kids are away for the weekend and we are going to have some alone time.”

“You will get no argument out of me.” CJ replied.

“Good. Are you smiling right now?”

“Yes. I'm curious to know what you are up to.”

“Smiling and curious? No doubt you look beautiful.”

“Leo…?”

“Be patient baby. I should go anyway; I have some things to get done this afternoon. Did you hear anything about rain in the forecast?”

“No, just overcast. I love you Leo McGarry.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Bye.”

CJ hung up and went out to the conference room to join her employees for a nice Friday lunch. It was dress down Friday and since the weather of mid-September was still pleasant, the entire atmosphere was relaxed. The interns were goofing off over pizza and CJ felt a good feeling in her stomach…things were as they should be. It had been five months since she and Leo went through the James Dailey ordeal. Of all the things they’d been through, that was the hardest. She walked out on him after Shareef, spent a week in Toby and Nora’s guest room, but she knew they would work it out. When he lost control that rainy April night, CJ was sure their relationship was as good as over. 

They were coming back from it better than ever. Not fake better, as they had through so many conflicts over 14 years in the White House. Not when the next misunderstanding would tear through them like tissue paper. The new plateau they reached was real… everything was better. Sex was better, conversation was better, holding hands was better. Their marriage was complete and whole. They were both committed to making each other happy equally. Leo finally had the time and opportunity to do all the things he never had a chance to do for his wife.

“Don’t you think so Mrs. McGarry?”

“I'm sorry Kimmie, what did you say?”

“Tobey Maguire is much cuter than Heath Ledger, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I like my men a bit older than those guys.”

***

“Lucky for you, you keep an extra outfit for in the office.” Donna said.

She and Nora sat in CJ’s office at quarter to six while the former Second Lady examined herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a purple skirt and a white shell. Her hair was pulled back in a clear clip.

“I know. Tonight is going to be really special.”

“And you and Leo didn’t fight?” Nora asked. “God that sounded bad.”

“A bit, yes. We did not fight, though even I can admit to surprise by his extravagance. But I am happy.”

“You're glowing.” Donna replied.

“You guys need to go home to your husbands. We are supposed to have another lovely weekend.”

“Cliff and I are taking the kids to Cape May for one last hurrah.”

“Well, have a good time; that sounds like fun. OK, I have to go…traffic is going to be a nightmare.”

“Have a great evening.” They said in unison waving as she left.

“You look nice Mrs. McGarry.” Sylvie said as they headed to the elevator.

“Thank you. I feel nice.”

“Special night?” the agent asked.

“I certainly hope so. And don’t act like you weren’t in on this; I'm on to you.”

Sylvie wore that enigmatic smile of hers as the elevators doors closed. They were stuck in traffic for a while; CJ used the opportunity to return calls and set up meetings for next week. They were putting the finishing touches on the Winter Ball, scheduled for the last week of November. The first one they threw last year raised over $200,000 and was a major hit. CJ’s goal this year was half a million. She picked up her ringing cell phone…no doubt Leo wondering where she was.

“Hello.”

“Hi mom, it’s Charlie.”

“I knew that. Only one little girl calls me mom.”

The twelve year old laughed.

“I just wanted to tell you have a nice weekend. I'm staying at Georgia’s.”

“Where’s Tim?”

“Jordan’s house I think. Dad booted us out so I figured he’s got romance planned.”

“No comment. Have a good weekend pumpkin.”

“You too. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

CJ flipped her phone closed just as they pulled up to the restaurant. Getting out of the car, she dropped it in her purse and was led inside. The host took her out on the terrace and CJ could not believe her eyes. Leo sat out there all alone.

“How did you pull this off?” she asked.

He just smiled, putting his arms around her and taking her into a soft kiss. She caressed his face. Then he held out her chair.

“You know I have many tricks up my sleeve Claudia Jean. I wanted it just to be the two of us tonight. Well, just the two of us, Bill, Sylvie, Derrick and Pete.”

CJ laughed. A server approached and poured her a glass of Cristal. Leo held up his water glass.

“A toast. To a special evening with a special woman.”

She reached to squeeze his hand, mouthing her love for him. Dinner conversation was subdued; CJ talked a bit about the Winter Ball, Leo about some Ambassador work he was considering.

“Will it require traveling to Frankfurt for the conference?” CJ asked.

“Four days. I haven’t accepted it yet but the President was very kind to ask me.”

CJ nodded, eating her pan seared pork chops in mango chutney. It was delicious.

“No talk of work tonight.” Leo said. “I want to talk about spending the weekend together. What do you want to do Mrs. McGarry?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. What’s on your mind?”

“Well I definitely want to see the Ritts exhibition at the Guggenheim. I was also going to do some winter shopping so maybe an hour or two of that.”

If CJ ever took only an hour to two to shop, her husband would die from shock.

“TCM is doing a Hitchcock double feature Saturday night; Vertigo and Dial M for Murder so we can order in. I want to go swimming, maybe a skippy dip.” She smiled. “I want to go to the bookstore and read the backs of biographies. We could make a meal together… something for when the kids come home. Go through all the cookbooks collecting dust in the pantry. Then…what?”

“What?” Leo repeated.

“You're looking at me.”

“You're beautiful.”

“Leo, what's going on?”

“What do you mean?” he reached across the table for her head.

“Flowers, jewelry, dinner…if you need to drop something on me just do it OK?”

“It’s nothing like that.” he said. A part of him wanted to be angered by her statements, but CJ was right. Over all their years together, a moment like this would have led straight into a moment like that. That needed to change.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you. CJ, you take such good care of me…I want to return the favor.”

“So there is no bad news?” CJ asked.

“No baby. Except that our time here is nearly up. Not even I have the power to keep the terrace closed all Friday night.”

She smiled, sipping her champagne. Leo lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Our carriage awaits Mrs. McGarry.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Come with me. C’mon.”

They stood up from the table and walked off the terrace. It was a sixty-foot walk to the street; CJ saw the horses halfway down.

“Oh my God, it’s beautiful.”

“I thought once around the park tonight would be nice.” He said.

“Leo, I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing. Just get in.”

They were helped into the carriage and were off. Two agents were riding the back and there was an SUV behind them. CJ didn’t care. She relaxed with Leo’s arm around her and looked up at the trees. There was little conversation, it wasn’t needed, and when Leo leaned to kiss her CJ readily accepted his affections. He stroked her face and she heard him sigh.

“This is our time Claudia Jean. I want to make the most of every second of it.”

“Me too.” She kissed him again. “I love you so much.”

He held her closer, kissing her forehead. CJ smiled and listened to him hum their wedding song. She rubbed his stomach. Then his pocket started to vibrate, CJ went to move, but he held her to him.

“To hell with it.”

“Leo…”

“Shh. Just relax and let me inhale your scent. You always smell so good.”

She smiled again, relaxing her body on his.

***

The carriage dropped them at their building and Leo walked in hand and hand with his wife. She stopped the agents from getting on the elevator.

“Mrs. McGarry…” Pete said.

“Look, no one is going to kill us in here; not tonight. Meet us where you always do.”

The door closed. They kissed the entire way upstairs and then walked to the door.

See Pete, safe and sound.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They walked into the condo and kissed again.

“Pajamas, that’s what I need.” She kicked off her slides and walked through the foyer.

“How about no pajamas?”

Leo put his arms around her from behind and they walked footstep for footstep into the kitchen together. CJ opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a bowl of mixed fruit, Cool Whip, and a half bottle of sparkling cider.

“OK, no pajamas. Mixed fruit, whipped cream.”

“I like the sound of this.”

She closed the refrigerator and turned around in his arms. Leo took the bottle of cider from her, gently kissing her lips. In the bedroom he put Cassandra Wilson on the IPod, took off his shoes, and loosened his tie. CJ slowly undressed for him, never taking her eyes off his.

“Leave the panties, come lay down.”

Smiling, she lay down on the bed. Leo was over her immediately, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. While his mouth made love to hers, his hands explored her body. Touches, caresses, rubbing the small of her back. CJ moaned into his mouth. They pulled away from each other breathless. 

“How about some honeydew?” he asked.

He ran the fruit through the whipped cream, feeding some to his wife. Then he slid the fruit down her skin and let his mouth follow. CJ sighed his name as he munched the fruit from her belly. He repeated the act with strawberries, cantaloupe, and cherries.

“Jesus.” CJ arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair.

Leo’s tongue trailed across her skin, tasting the mixed fruit, sweat, and whipped cream. She pulled him to her, ravaging his mouth with her tongue. He started to undress as they kissed…soon it was skin on skin. They both exhaled as they finally felt the warmth of each other.

“I am so lucky.” Leo whispered. “Every day you love me I am lucky.”

“Ditto. Why don’t you lie back and take a load off, Mr. Vice-President?”

“Yes ma'am.”

Leo lay back on the pillows, wearing a smile of anticipation. CJ took her time, kissing his neck, sucking his shoulder, and biting his nipples until he groaned in satisfaction. She sprinkled kisses all over his stomach, his pelvis, and his groin. Her hand moved up the length of his hard cock.

“I want to make you feel good.” She breathed against him.

“Oh believe me baby, I feel real good.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Oh God yeah.”

CJ stroked him and Leo gripped the sheets. He feared tonight that he might only have one round in him. His mind quickly raced to figure out how he would handle it.

“CJ?”

“Hmm?”

“I may only have one go.” He said.

“Well, what do you want me to do Mr. Vice-President?”

“Suck me off baby. Please.”

CJ smiled, going down on him. Her mouth encased him and Leo prayed he wouldn’t come too soon. His hand found the back of her head as she worked her magic on him.

“Oh CJ, Claudia Jean, oh God baby…good lord!”

She moaned against his skin and Leo just exploded. He shut his eyes tight, grabbed her hair, and spilled down her throat. They didn’t seem to care that it was over quickly and CJ cuddled in his arms.

“Mmm, that was nice.” She wrapped her leg around him.

“It really was baby.” His hands were all over her again as he kissed her.

He worked his way between her thighs, stroking the sensitive skin there. CJ sat up and straddled Leo as his hands and fingers moved with a more steady rhythm against her folds. She started to move with him, gasping as he slipped two fingers deep inside of her. The palm so his hand grazed her clit as CJ’s hips bucked.

“Uhh Leo, oh God, that feels so good. Oh Mr. Vice-President, fuck me!”

He moved faster, taking her body on a roller coaster ride. Her back arched and her hips shifted as he went deeper, finding her G-spot with ease.

“Oh don’t stop! I'm cumming!”

“Not yet baby.” Leo shook his head, pulling out some to prolong her pleasure. CJ pushed harder onto his hand, needing and wanting to feel more. Leo back in and she climaxed, crying out his name as her body collapsed on top of his. He still stroked her sex as it quivered against his fingers. She contracted again and again, her moans of pleasure more intense with each orgasm. She trembled from the sensations and Leo wrapped his arms around her back.

“I think it is time to rest.” She murmured, sliding her body down on the bed.

“OK. You take a nap and I will clean this up.”

“Hurry back.” She kissed him, feeling him get out of bed as she dozed off.

***

“CJ, I want to talk to you.”

“What time is it?” she asked drowsily. She stroked his arm, wrapped around her as they slept in the spoon position. At least she thought he was asleep. “Can't you sleep?”

“Yeah, but I need to talk.”

“OK, talk.”

“You're not gonna fall asleep on me?”

“Nope. I promise.”

“Well um, I know I have not always been the best husband and…”

“Leo…”

“Please let me finish this OK?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry.”

“I haven’t been, period. I hurt you more times than I can count over these years. I never meant to, and it hurts me when you are sad or when you cry. Knowing I did that to you devastates me. I need to make it up to you.”

“We hurt each other.” She replied. “I am not innocent in this scenario. Even people who love each other as much as we do are going to do that.”

“Well, whether that’s true or not, here and now I want to devote the rest of my life to making you happy. Look at me Claudia Jean.”

She turned, seeing the sincerity in his hazel eyes even though the room was dark.

“I want to be the husband you always wanted.” He said.

“You are a good husband. I love you so much. We have been through a lot of shit and I still love you.”

“I love you too baby and I am going to recommit myself to what this marriage was supposed to be about…you and me. Our family, and our life together will come first. Nothing is ever, EVER going to come before you again. I swear to God.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. I don’t need anything anymore CJ. I don’t know what I needed before this, but saving the party, or the world, none of that would have mattered if I lost you. I need to see you smile. I need to fall asleep stroking your hair. I need to talk to my kids about school projects and soccer games. I need to be a husband and a father. Its fallen by the wayside for too long. I don’t have forever anymore, but I still have you.”

“You will always have me.” She stroked his face. “Sometimes I used to feel like you didn’t…” she stopped.

“Say it CJ. It’s alright.”

“I didn’t think you loved me enough. I didn’t know if you even knew how. Sometimes I felt like I might be one of your achievements. That was hard.”

“A trophy wife?”

The tears came and CJ did not try to stop them. She had heard that one one too many times and if she never did again it would be too soon.

“Sometimes, yeah. Deep down, I knew it wasn’t true, but sometimes…”

“You are the trophy CJ. You are the grand prize at the end of every one of my days. From this day on I am going to make sure that you know and feel how important to me you are. I want to start by getting married again.”

“What?”

“Recommitting ourselves to our vows and to all the promises. You said once that you didn’t want any more promises because you didn’t want broken promises. I think it is time to bring the promises back. Let’s start our new life with a new ceremony.”

“I have to plan, and…”

“No, no, no. No extravagances; no photo ops. No rose garden blah, blah, blah. You, me, our children, some friends, and God Something small but significant.”

“When?” CJ asked wiping her tears.

“New Year’s Eve, right here. We will have a ceremony and then celebrate.”

“You’ve been thinking about this.”

“A little bit, yeah. I didn’t mean to wake you but I needed to say it. This is not about gifts or material things. It’s about remembering how lucky I am.”

“I'm glad you said it Leo. Our marriage has had its share of turbulence, but I never once thought about giving up on us…OK, maybe once.” She pulled him close. “I am so happy Leo. I've been happy since we left the White House. We hit some snags but we’re still here.”

“I'm happy too CJ.”

“So you're not taking the UN job?” she asked.

“I will go to Germany and help create a peaceful solution to the current crisis. As for anything else, I am retired. It is time to live my life for me.”

“OK.” She kissed him and wrapped herself around him. Leo held tight to her.

“Go to sleep baby. We have all weekend to talk about this. We have forever to talk about this.”

CJ wished they had forever, and even though she knew they did not, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Holding on to her husband and thinking about all the wonderful moments that lie ahead for them, CJ drifted into peaceful dreams.

***


End file.
